


Lanceplay

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, and thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Lanceplay

"He's not my type."

Nina looks like she's about to slap him for his honesty. "How is he not your type? He has everything one could desire in a man; Bulging biceps, charming smiles, a rich legacy..." She sighs, her hands roaming her cheeks. Asugi makes a disgusted face at her.

He's not his type because he's not into guys in the first place. He wishes he could tell her. He's just doing these debaucheries with her to get her attention; Why was she so dense? He wasn't after Shiro, he was after _her_.

"I still don't find him attractive." He clicks with his tongue, scanning the area for any intruders. He so didn't want to get caught stalking one of the crowned princes with Nina.

"That makes no sense!" She looks way too exasperated at his reaction to be normal. "He's a prince, his dad is also extremely hot. How can you not like him? You seriously have bad tastes, Asugi."

He seriously starts considering why he likes her with all the girls he _could_ like instead. "I'm gonna ignore that comment about my dad's boss and imagine you never said it."

She grabs onto his shoulders and he feels his heart beat loudly. Was this his moment? Did she finally realize who he was after?

"Aren't you Shiro's retainer?"

His attentive expression drops. "No. We decided we didn't see ourselves as master and servant but as friends who are equal, you know, like normal people do."

There's a pout in her cute face before she turns and crosses her arms. "That's so boring. Isn't the forbidden love between a lord and his retainer the most interesting? It brings so much lust and desire for each other since they know it's wrong to be together..."

"I bet you'd love a relationship like that with Forrest."

She hits him hard on the shoulder, a glare on her face. "I'm not a guy, you dingus. It's not the same."

He doesn't get Nina's obsession with guys, but maybe that was just a girl thing and he was a guy so hey, how would he know. Looking at Shiro throwing a javelin to see how far he can get wasn't something to drool about. It was just a guy doing what a guy does. Why was Nina so entranced by that stupid jock instead of him, who was standing besides her? 

"I'm getting real tired of staring at this dude's ass. Can we do something else now?"

He regrets saying that knowing full well something else meant stalking another guy. What did he do to deserve having a crush on this outlandish girl.

"No, no way. I'm not leaving until you realize Shiro has a fine piece of ass, so we're staying right here, staring at his sweet ass until you admit it."

Crap, he seriously needed to let go of her. She was a maniac, and not the good type. He had to do something.

"If I go talk to him can we please go?"

Her eyes lit up and she squeals. "Yes, do it! But stay where I can see you!"

He rolls his eyes and mentally face palms himself, wondering why he was even playing along. He had nothing to talk to the boy about. Oh you like throwing lances around? That's great! Spears too? Wow, real interesting, man.

His stealth allows him to sneak by unnoticed until he coughs on his fist, Shiro stopping his movements and noticing him.

"Oh, Asugi. I didn't hear you. Which isn't quite surprising."

 _'Yeah yeah, I know I'm the best ninja around.'_ He thinks as he stands besides the boy, occasionally looking back to see if Nina was still there. Her braids were visible through the bush and he feels like shouting that she sucks at hiding.

"Did you need something?" He hears the boy ask him so he shrugs.

"Just wanted to chat with my buddy, my pal." He replies dismissively, wishing he had something to chew on.

The prince chuckles. "Pal? I know we're friends but I never expected to hear you call me that. It feels weird."

_Not as weird as having a girl stalk you because she thinks you and your friend should make out._

"Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, sorry." He places his hand behind his head as he stares at Shiro's javelins in the distance.

"You sure you didn't have anything to talk about?"

"Nope." He bites.

Shiro stares at him incredulously for a while before he picks another spear up. "So you wanted to watch me break my own record?"

_'Who'd want to watch that.'_

"Sure, sounds cool." He says, picking one of his lances up. He hated these things, too long and heavy. Maybe it was just bias speaking but smaller weapons were a lot better. This could be seen from a mile above.

"I didn't think I'd have any witnesses but that just makes it more credible, so thanks man."

"No problem." He rolls his eyes when the boy looks away, checking to see how Nina was doing. She gives him a thumbs up.

"So spears," He announces while he examines the weapon in his hand. "Why do you like them so much?"

He sees Shiro grin, strangely happy to be asked about this. "Dunno. I just like them. It's weird considering the Big Cheese of Hoshido is a sword user."

"Sure does." He grits out, passing his thin fingers on the lance. He notices Shiro watch him idly.

"So you just stick it into them?" He asks without actually caring for an answer. Shiro had already begun his practice again, the man merely turning to him with a perplexed expression.

"Uh, sort of? You can also slice your enemies like with a knife or a sword since the tip is really sharp."

"Ah, really? So this," His hands go to the tip and he pricks his finger on it. "Wow, you're right. Not as sharp as a knife, though."

"Hehe, you're probably right on that." Asugi continues to stroke the spear with his fingers, going up and down and occasionally touching the tip. He didn't even notice how Shiro was staring at him.

"What else can they do?"

"That's about it, I think. Oboro probably knows more." He replies, scratching his nose. For some reason he had stopped his practicing, instead deciding to give Asugi his complete attention.

"And they also need constant polishing? Like knifes?"

"Pretty much."

He hears Asugi make a tsk sound. "Must be annoying with how long these things are." His hand trails downwards. "I bet it takes hours to finish one."

Shiro gives a breathy laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Not really. At least not when you're used to it."

Asugi lets out a hum of agreement as he continues to stroke the steel weapon with his thumb and sharp fingers. 

He hears Shiro let out a cough and the ninja turns his head to him, finding the boy's face partially flushed.

"Stop being so suggestive."

Asugi blinks at him unfazed. "I'm not being suggestive."

"You are."

He was?...He hadn't even noticed.

"I wasn't being suggestive. This," He grabs tightly to the lance and lowers it to have the tip near his mouth. "Is being suggestive."

"W-What are you thinking?"

He gives Shiro a cocky turn of his head. "What is it, Shiro? Don't want me to take the tip into my mouth?"

"W-What?"

"Don't want me to choke on your long, hard lance?"

Shiro is a mess of coughs and red cheeks when Asugi laughs, throwing the weapon to the floor.

"Well that was akward. Don't tell me that seriously put you off."

"O-Of course not! I knew you were just playing around, jeez."

"I thought so. Anyways I think I'm done bullying you for today. I'll see you around, Little Cheese."

"Uh, yeah...see ya."

He turns his back and starts striding back to Nina's post, his arms balling up into fists. He hopes Nina heard and saw that embarrassing scene, he only did it because she was their audience. He hopes she _really_ enjoyed it and throws herself into Asugi's arms in ecstasy.

He feels like screaming and pulling off the grass when he finds she isn't there anymore.

Walking past a few blocks he finds her stalking some other two men. Why did he even like her.

"Nina." He announces his arrival, hands on his hips in disappointment.

"Oh, sorry! I left after I saw the merchant and one of the soldiers talking. Really sorry! Did something happen?"

He seriously feels like throwing himself down a ditch.


End file.
